


Roller coasters and Tea Cups

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Roller Coasters, Tea cup rides, Wheeeeeee!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki hates roller coasters, but pride never fails to put him in situations he doesn't want to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller coasters and Tea Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May. 28th, 2012

Ruki put his feet down to the ground acting like brakes.  
  
“No,” he insists, crossing his arms while pouting.  
  
“What? Are you really that scared of roller coasters?” Kai grins, finding his lover’s current attitude quite adorable. Ruki glares at him before his eyes look up at the monster of a ride. With tracks twisting and looping, steep falls and horrifying speed. There are shrieks and screams of people either having fun or being really scared.  
  
No, he’s not scared at all. He just doesn’t enjoy the nauseating feeling after getting off a roller coaster ride.  
  
“You can tell me and we’ll just go to another ride,” Kai suggests, chuckling. Ruki glares at him.  
  
“No, I’ll be in the line for this ride. I haven’t taken this new hell raiser yet,” Ruki smirks, already waiting in line for the next 45 minutes.  
  
“Takanori-kun, you can bail out when you want to.”  
  
“What? You scared of taking this ride?” Ruki sneers.  
  
Kai sighs, shaking his head. “Don’t blame me when you can’t bail out.”  
  
Ruki pokes out his tongue in reply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so it isn’t that bad.  
  
So far.  
  
Thank goodness that they chose to sit in the middle row.  
  
A couple of loops didn’t make him scream yet, although there is a lump still stuck in his throat wanting to make him scream it out. The inverted top hat almost made him let it go, but he managed to suppress it.  
  
Not bad so far.  
  
Oh….  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Ruki is regretting his decision.  
  
The train moves up higher.  
  
And higher.  
  
Holy shit, he never expected that TAKABISHA is this fucking steep.  
  
He never even expected that 43 meters can look terrifying when you’re looking down at a 90 degree angle.  
  
“If you’re scared, you can hold my hand and scream,” Kai says, smiling.  
  
“I won’t,” Ruki says, acting confident.  
  
“If you say so…”  
  
The train stops right on top. While others are excited with murmurs, Ruki is in deadly silence.  
  
“Here it comes!” someone shouts.  
  
When the train rushes down at high speed, Ruki is already holding Kai’s hand while screaming like a girl.  
  
Those women in those scary movies are put to shame with Ruki’s scream of terror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride lasted less than 2 minutes.  
  
But those 2 minutes have already made Ruki’s legs melt down like jelly and his eyes open wide with fear and adrenaline that tell Kai that it is not a good mix.  
  
“Are you going to admit that you regret it?” Kai asks, helping Ruki to sit on a bench while soothing him. Terror seems to be etched on to his lover’s face.  
  
“Y-Yes…” Ruki finally admits. Kai smiles, patting Ruki’s back softly while giving him a kiss on a cheek.  
  
“Don’t worry; I won’t force you to go on it again. But at least you can finally talk about to our friends and colleagues about you conquering that ride,” Kai says.  
  
Yeah, he can finally have some bragging rights to his kouhais about it. Especially to that fucking vocalist of BORN who teased him for being such a wimp for refusing to take on roller coasters.  
  
Who has the bragging rights now huh, Ryoga? Ruki thinks to himself before he runs to a litter bin to dump the contents of his stomach down into it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now  _this_ , is much better.  
  
“Ruki, you can stop spinning now,” Kai says, his face looking green. He doesn’t listen, and keeps on spinning the wheel.  
  
“Awww man, already finished?” Ruki pouts when the ride starts to slow down to a stop. “Can we ride it again?”  
  
“Ruki, this is the third time in a row that we’ve been in the Tea Cups ride,” Kai says groggily. Ruki pouts on.  
  
“Please?”  
  
“Taka…”  
  
“Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase?”  
  
Kai sighs.  
  
“Fine. But this is the last ride for today,” he warns.  
  
Ruki beams.  
  
“But after that,” Kai adds, not finished with what he said. “If you insist on it one more time, your little adventures will be given to Aoi and his Twitter.”  
  
Ruki glares at him, but complies.  
  
He never admits it, but he has loved to play on the Mad Tea Cups ride the most since childhood. He never dared to tell anyone but very few such as Kai and his band members. But not Aoi, because he cannot imagine the extent of the teasing he will have to endure from both friends and fans alike.  
  
As soon as the ride starts again with its familiar musical tune, Ruki just goes back into his happy little self, spinning away while Kai looks sick from all the spinning.  
  
Old habits die hard.  
  
  
END


End file.
